dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
0
0''' is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. He used to be a simple man with a loving family and a good life before he was possessed by a magic-based parasite called a Elknin, known as Azazel. He soon gained immortally, never aging or dying, and he out lived his family. After becoming an outcast from humanity, many years of loneliness drove him to madness, and then Azazel finally spoke to him. He convinced him he can never die and he must punish humanity - for outcasting him - and other Elknins - for making him immortal. After many years of the two spending in one body their minds become one and now they're known only as being called 0, whose goal is to slay and absorb the other Elknins in order to become powerful enough to take control of Embodiment. With it, he will command it to make all humans immortal like him and to create a world of endless suffering. With Rutilus Nex and many children also outcast by humanity on his side, he'll make sure humanity will pay for crimes they comment. In DCI, 0 along with April Augustus and Akito Yashusa have been on Eris' army since the first cycle. 0 usually has been Eris' tactician and help her with strategies to take down Ragnarok and other Warriors of Light. 0 works very closely with April and Akito to make sure of Eris' victory. He never goes to battle on his own, instead adsorbing the blood of the fallen warriors to become more powerful with the end goal of overthrowing Eris and then slaying Ragnarok, thus taking control of war on his own and turning it to a new conflict that will cause suffering for both sides. 0 soon regains some of his puppets from his world, Nex and Skye - his right and left hands - and May - his mage of chaos - but soon loses them as cycles pass. In the end, he has April on his puppet strings, and also plans to help her complete the Twilight Crystal so that he may absorb its power. Appearance 0's default outfit is called '''Enigmatic Red. His first alternative outfit, Nameless Man, wraps his torso in bloody bandages. His second alternative outfit, Eyelord, has him wear a ceremonial Blood Cult robe and mask. His third alternative outfit, Drowned Soul, recolors his's cape a dark blue and covers his limbs in coral, while also replacing his blood attacks with water. His fourth alternative outfit, Undying, redesigns 0 as a skeletal figure wearing a dark cloak with a skull for a face and a gaping rib cage, and recolors his blood attacks black. File:NeA-0Emblem.png|0's Emblem File:Zero.png|Crono's Art of 0 Story 1st Cycle= |-| 2nd Cycle= |-| 3rd Cycle= |-| 4th Cycle= |-| 5th Cycle= |-| 6th Cycle= |-| 7th Cycle= |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= |-| 11th Cycle= |-| 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Battle 0''' '''Sanguine Puppeteer – Manipulates blood in order to make clones and weapons. ---- As the Sanguine Puppeteer, 0's fighting style revolves around strategic positioning and the use of blood weapons and clones to slowly overwhelm the opponent. Summoning an army blood clones takes time and leaves 0 vulnerable, but each one greatly increases 0's offensive potential by mimicking his attacks and summoning additional projectiles. Due to the built-in support of his blood clones and the fact that performing HP attacks damages him, 0 benefits much more from an EX Mode-focused build over the use of Assists, as this allows him to overwhelm the opponent even further while also recovering large amounts of health. His health and magic stats are very high, and all other stats are average. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode 0's EX Mode is Lord of Bloody Eyes, where a demonic eye covers 0's face and his body mutates closer to Azazel's appearance. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Blood Drain", which causes 0 to recover health equal to 50% of the HP damage he inflicts, and "Disembodiment", which doubles the number of projectiles created by 0 and his Blood Marionette clones when performing Bravery attacks. 0's EX Burst is The Endless Suffering, where the player charges four bars by using , , and . If one or zero bars are filled, then he'll summon two puppets of himself to fire two blood beams; if two or three bars are filled, then he'll summon two blood angels to fire a more powerful blood beam. If all four bars are filled, then he'll summon a blood dragon that will use a Blood Nova to destroy his foe, and at the end of the EX Burst 0 will insanely laugh at his foe. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Theme Song'': Melody of Misery *''Map Theme'': 0's Suffering *''Dungeon Theme'': Castle of the Bloody World *''Battle Theme'': Death to the Elknin *''Boss Theme'': Mighty God of Blood *''Final Battle Theme'': Rise of the God of Blood Rival Battle Theme *''Vs Jarek'': Azure Light in a Bloody World *''Vs Nex'': *''Vs May/Skye/Cherry'': Rebellions Children *''Vs Iocus'': The Eclipse Of Time *''Vs Nelo'': The Man Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters